geographicamcfandomcom-20200213-history
Arabian Caliphate
The Arabian Caliphate (soon to be Rashidun Caliphate ingame) was founded by Minecraft user DutchySon. First/second day of the caliphate's existence DutchySon has gathered members for power to claim more land, and was seen as a threat by Syria (Formerly belonged to iiSkii_), Minecraft user iiSkii_ was planning to stop the caliphate on its tracks, but was immediatly met by the caliph of the caliphate (DutchySon). iiSkii_ and DutchySon have made an agreement to not attack eachother, but iiSkii_ wanted to join the caliphate, so he was invited. Flag wars SyriaBall#4714 (iiSkii_'s discord) was about to start the flag wars between Arabian Caliphate and Hejaz, but Hejaz won the flag wars, and iiSkii_ threatened war. iiSkii_ made a better flag for the caliphate. The Flag wars has came to an end. Hejazi-Arabian Caliphate alliance iiSkii_ sent a message to one of the Hejazi members (Minecraft user Vapesss) stating "Sorry for threatening to go on war with you, do you want to be allies?" Vapesss replied with "Lmao" and iiSkii_ waited for a while until he got a request to teleport to them (Hejaz). They made an agreement to be allies and iiSkii_ was granted a tour and Hejaz' national cookies, they later planned to make a road connecting /warp arabia to the rest of the Arabian peninsula. The road project Vapesss has requested iiSkii_ to teleport to him and claim this land once "he's done building", iiSkii_ replied with "sure thing", and then Vapesss built a building made out of logs, wood, and sandstone. He later placed signs, and then Vapesss told iiSkii_ they were making a road to connect /warp arabia to the rest of the Arabian Peninsula. iiSkii_ agreed and they started building the road (it took many hours). They were finally done and marked it as open. The Arabian Caliphate meets member of Iraq iiSkii_ was usually just building, farming, and all of that until a member of the soon-to-be Kingdom of Iraq showed up, Prez was met to the face of both Arabian Caliphate and Hejaz. Prez has asked iiSkii_ to take him to Iraq, so iiSkii_ brang him there, then another soon-to-be member of iraq showed up, YaBoiAbdel wanted to buy a house from the caliphate to stay for a while, he was charged $100 for a house and he was stocked with food everyday. Iraq seperates from the caliphate Prez had enough funds to start Kingdom of Iraq, and the kingdom began. YaBoiAbdel later joined the kingdom and they both had a good time developing approx. 1 1/2 days before the Mapperific crisis. The Kingdom of Iraq and the caliphate later became allies. Slimefun development in the caliphate grows The Slimefun development exploded vastly in the caliphate, so did the economy. iiSkii_ started using his money for the good of the caliphate, he later crafted a Digital Miner that would soon waste the resources of the Arabian Peninsula. When he was going on a pilgrimage to Mecca, Hejaz with Goku5D, LibertyBlaze showed up and killed Goku5D in the middle of the road, while iiSkii_ was killed in Mecca. The terrorism crisis in Mecca LibertyBlaze considered the town of Mecca as a good camping spot, he considered it beautiful. LibertyBlaze killed about 11 people around Arabia (5 in the Ka'bah), later Vapesss came online and witnessed a scene going on in Mecca, so he quickly geared himself up to eliminate LibertyBlaze, but LibertyBlaze ran away using a boat and fleed. 2nd terrorism crisis in Mecca Approximately 2 hours before the Mapperific crisis, Prez, iiSkii_, and Vapesss were grouped up discussing what they should do if LibertyBlaze comes back, Israeli member UPsaga recommended that they bait him toward a position to ambush attack him, but LibertyBlaze showed up in the speed of light and killed iiSkii_ near the Ka'bah and getting Prez to low health. Later Vapesss tped the Israeli forces to Mecca, and LibertyBlaze was finally killed. All of LibertyBlaze's gear was given to iiSkii_ and the Israeli forces left to Israel.